


Рекордсмен

by neublau



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neublau/pseuds/neublau
Summary: Джеймс удерживает рекорд по количеству жалоб, поданных на агента. Большинство этих жалоб — от разных специалистов технического отдела, некоторое количество — от медиков, и конечно, имеются жалобы от других агентов. Как минимум три от каждого, и не больше трех, потому что именно после третьей миссии они, как правило, умоляли избавить их от совместной работы с Джеймсом навсегда. Есть только два исключения. Первый — Галахад, не подавший на Ланселота ни единой жалобы, потому что эти двое спелись на почве сомнительных поступков и алкоголя. А второй — Персиваль.Потому что Персивалю удалось побить рекорд по жалобам, поданным на одного и того же агента.-или Как Персиваль подал 12,8 (да, это десятичная дробь) жалоб против Ланселота.





	Рекордсмен

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Record Setter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296141) by [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven). 



Джеймс удерживает рекорд по количеству жалоб, поданных на агента. Большинство этих жалоб — от разных специалистов технического отдела, потому что «это дорогостоящая техника, Ланселот, мы не вытаскиваем ее из задницы при помощи магии, так что хватит уже все ломать». Некоторое количество — от медиков, потому что Джеймс имеет нездоровую склонность к показушным выходкам, а следовательно, получает самые идиотские травмы. И конечно, имеются жалобы и от других агентов. Как минимум три от каждого, и не больше трех, потому что именно после третьей миссии они, как правило, умоляли избавить их от совместной работы с Джеймсом навсегда. Есть только два исключения. Первый — Галахад, не подавший на Ланселота ни единой жалобы, потому что эти двое спелись на почве сомнительных поступков и алкоголя. А второй — Персиваль.

Потому что Персивалю удалось побить рекорд по жалобам, поданным на одного и того же агента. Персиваль подал на Ланселота 12,8 официальных жалоб.

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 1

— Поздравляю вас, — сказал Мерлин, — это ваше первое неофициальное достижение — вы подали жалобу на Ланселота.

— Это… — Персиваль сделал паузу, пытаясь найти наиболее подходящее слово, и наконец выбрал: — Тревожит. Чрезвычайно.

— Да нет, — махнул рукой Мерлин, просматривая бумагу, которую только что вручил ему Персиваль. — Ланселот на удивление легко нарывается на жалобы. Наверняка он специально запоминает самую больную мозоль каждого агента, и поэтому каждого может вывести из себя наиболее надежным способом.

— Это тоже тревожит.

— Такое уж у него хобби, — Мерлин захлопнул папку. — Жалоба у вас вполне типичная, нецелесообразное использование взрывчатых веществ. Я, конечно, передам это Ланселоту, и он, конечно, только порадуется своим успехам. А потом Артуру, хотя ему плевать, лишь бы Ланселот выполнял свои обязанности.

— У вас неэффективная система подачи жалоб, — сказал Персиваль.

— Можете подать жалобу на систему подачи жалоб, если вам больше нечем заняться в свободное время.

\---

ЖАЛОБЫ № 2 И 3  
Снова нецелесообразное использование взрывчатых веществ два раза подряд. В последней жалобе и пояснений-то никаких не было, просто лист бумаги с текстом посередине: «УЖЕ БЛИН ТРЕТИЙ РАЗ». Ланселот, к большому неудовольствию Персиваля, умудрился забрать эту бумагу у Мерлина. Теперь она висит в рамочке на стене в его кабинете.

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 4

— А почему здесь в конце библиография? — спросил Мерлин со смехом и одновременно с истинным благоговением в голосе.

— Это по сути своей научная статья, объясняющая, почему нужно прекратить снабжать Ланселота ручными гранатами, — ответил Персиваль. — Я решил, что эти источники поддержат мою точку зрения.

— Никогда еще мне не приходилось видеть, чтобы кто-нибудь вкладывал в жалобу столько труда, — сказал Мерлин. — Ланселот оценит.

(Ланселот и вправду оценил. К счастью, он не мог вставить эту жалобу в рамку, потому что в ней было пять страниц).

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 5

— Выключать передатчики во время совместной миссии запрещено правилами, — сказал Персиваль. Мерлин сидел за компьютером и в одном окне играл в тетрис, а в другом в это время шла трансляция текущей миссии.

— Можно отключить связь с куратором, но ни в коем случае не с агентом, с которым он работает!

(Потому что Джеймс — наглый засранец. Воображает, что способен справиться с чем угодно. Думает, что не наделает ошибок. Думает, что на задании можно срать на голову своему партнеру.

— Перси, все под контролем. Доверься мне.

— Я тебе уже сказал, мы должны подождать, пока Мерлин проведет разведку и убедится…

— Это слишком долго, можно просто…

— Нет, нельзя!

Мелодраматический вздох в наушнике, а затем — тишина.

— Ланселот! Ланселот… Джеймс, ты что, отключился? Ах ты сволочь!..

И через час оказывается, что миссия в полной жопе, Джеймс застрял на вражеской территории и не может выбраться, и все потому, что этот паршивец никак блядь не мог подождать. Все потому, что он не слушал).

— Возможно, вас утешит то, что вы не первый, кого он бесит таким образом. Я сделал ему выговор сразу же, как только он очнулся. Так что от вашей жалобы впервые был какой-то эффект, — сказал ему Мерлин, устанавливая на нужное место фигурку в форме буквы L в окошке тетриса. — А вы уже успели на него наорать? Вам это нужно, судя по вашему виду.

— Нет, не нужно, — ответил Персиваль. Он не хотел видеть Джеймса, лежащего в постели в лазарете, от этого у него делалось нехорошо в животе. — Убедитесь только, что больше он этого сделать не сможет.

\---

ЖАЛОБЫ № 6-10

Персиваль и Джеймс получили совместное задание под прикрытием. Мерлин сказал, что это поможет наладить контакт, с которым у них есть определенные проблемы. В данном случае это означало, что они должны изображать сводных братьев и внедриться в организованную преступную группировку, причем оба вышеуказанных задания они должны выполнять, живя в одной квартире.

Вот какие были жалобы.

№ 6 была напечатана на трех страницах. В ней рассказывалось, как Джеймс очень громко поет буквально везде и насколько в таких условиях невозможно работать.

№7 — написана от руки. Она состояла только из одной страницы, поскольку написали ее на оборотной стороне рекламной листовки. В ней говорилось, что Джеймс слишком всерьез изображает сводного брата, и это действует Персивалю на нервы.

№ 8 нацарапана на обороте чека. На нем было просто написано большими печатными буквами: «ОН ЗАБЫЛ КУПИТЬ МОЛОКО».

№ 9 тоже на чеке: «ОН КУПИЛ МОЛОКО, НО НАРОЧНО ВЗЯЛ НЕ ТО, ЧТО НУЖНО».

№ 10 — на мятом листе бумаги, испачканном брызгами крови. Написана двумя разными почерками.

«ОЧЕНЬ НЕАККУРАТНО УБИЛ МАРКА В КВАРТИРЕ»  
«Наверно, ты имел в виду: очень изящно»  
«НЕТ, Я ИМЕЛ В ВИДУ ОЧЕНЬ НЕАККУРАТНО. И ТЕБЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО БЫ ВСЕГО-НАВСЕГО ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ ТЕЛА. А НЕ ОТЧИЩАТЬ КРОВЬ С ПОЛА ТАК, ЧТОБЫ ЕЁ НЕ БЫЛО ВИДНО ПОД УЛЬТРАФИОЛЕТОВОЙ ЛАМПОЙ».  
«ТЕБЕ НУЖНО БЫЛО БЫ ВСЕГО-НАВСЕГО ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ ТЕЛА Ух ты, да это любовь! Не то чтобы мне было трудно таскать куски тела…»

И больше ничего, разговор они продолжили лично. Вообще-то эти жалобы Персиваль подал все разом, когда миссия уже закончилась. Мерлин сохранил их, чтобы показывать будущим рекрутам, как действует на агента под прикрытием длительное присутствие другого агента.

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 11

— Разве у вас нет друзей, Персиваль? — спросил поинтересовался Мерлин. — Кого-нибудь кроме меня и Ланселота, с кем вы могли бы об этом поговорить?

— Нет, — просто ответил Персиваль.

— Ну что ж, прекрасно, — Мерлин глотнул кофе так, словно употребление этого напитка способно всё исправить. — Тогда сядьте и разберитесь уже наконец со своим экзистенциальным кризисом Ланселота.

— Что?! Нет у меня никакого… Да я даже повторять не стану то, что вы сейчас сказали. — Персиваль сел. — Я пришёл подать жалобу.  
Мерлин посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Жалобу на что?

— На то, что Ланселот чуть не сорвал миссию из-за шуточек, которыми он меня донимал.

— Персиваль, — сказал Мерлин, — я хочу быть уверен на сто процентов, что вы меня слушаете. Вы меня слушаете?

Персиваль медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Замечательно, — Мерлин допил кофе. — Вы говорите, что хотите подать жалобу на то, что Ланселот на миссии признался вам в своих чувствах. Потому что вы думаете, что это шуточка.

— Да.

— А вы не блещете сообразительностью, — сказал Мерлин. — Он не шутил.

Прошла секунда. Затем другая…

— А… — сказал Персиваль.

— Да уж, — Мерлин отвернулся к компьютеру. — А теперь убирайтесь из моего кабинета и идите искать своего не менее бестолкового приятеля. Вы с ним просто созданы друг для друга.

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 12

Была отправлена Мерлину в 10 утра и гласила: «ОН СДЕЛАЛ МАССОВУЮ РАССЫЛКУ И ПРОИНФОРМИРОВАЛ ПОЛОВИНУ КРУГЛОГО СТОЛА, ЧТО У НАС БЫЛ СЕКС. ЕГО НЕОБХОДИМО УВОЛИТЬ».

\---

ЖАЛОБА № 0,8

Так никогда и не была отправлена. Да, написали ее с намерением отправить, но так и не собрались. В ней было написано что-то вроде «ПОСМЕЛ СДЕЛАТЬ МНЕ ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ ЗА ДЕНЬ ДО ТОГО, КАК ЭТО СОБИРАЛСЯ СДЕЛАТЬ Я, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ДЖЕЙМС МАНИАКАЛЬНО СТРЕМИТСЯ ВСЕГДА ВЫИГРЫВАТЬ». Персиваль точно не помнит. Бумага затерялась где-то в их квартире. Джеймс все равно добился, чтобы Мерлин добавил ее к остальным.


End file.
